Randicon Shorts
by Right-LeftTurn
Summary: So, basically, most of the short stories in this are going to be about episodes, so expect those to be particularly short. Now, the fics won't necessarily be in order, and also won't necessarily be related... at all. Sooo, yeah... enjoy? Oh, also, cover image is NOT mine and the human!Nomicon design is by notnights at deviantART.
1. Raiders of the Lost Nomicon

He abandoned me... for some sort of tech by one of our-I mean his, though still also one of my-enemies!? Oh man, why do I feel so... off? I don't think I've experienced this before. I'm tempted to change forms by now, but then the door opens. Wait, the Bash kid is going to use me as a _DOORSTOP!?_ When-! Oh man; Randy would say schnasty, so, that is _SCHNASTY! _Huh, the word feels right, but still so foreign. I can't change forms, he's holding me now, and I really wish it was Randy; not that I want to be held... l-like that... no way! Of course, eventually, I'm going to escape... I think?

No, no, no! This is so bad! Randy totally shoobed up! I think that's the word... He had me, and he let... _ugh! _If he manages to get me back, he is getting a piece of my mind! No, no he isn't... ugh, I don't think I've ever had conflicted... feelings. But that's not what this is! Or... n-no! I've only got three more years with this kid once his freshman school year is over, no way can I become attached! Plus I'm eight hundred years old, and that'd waver things. Not that that could ever happen! Could it...? _ARGH!_ Well, now I'm with Viceroy, he's talking about something, but I'm too busy seeing the Sorceror that I nearly forgot about Viceroy and McFist. They all take a whack at trying to open me, and it hurts! It hurts so... so much, especially with the red stank on the Sorceror's turn. Then Randy... ugh, he's so ridiculous. So... so... _c-gah! _ Why does this keep happening! He does some stupid thing before getting captured. He looked ridiculous. But in a few seconds of torture by red stank, he _finally_ remembers my teachings and, I must admit, looks pretty... bruce. It feels good being in his arms, I mean, instead of attempts to pry me open like that.

I decided to do something when he went in me again... I mean when he, uh, shlooped. Ahem. I threw fish at him when he was climbing the waterfall again. I must admit, it was difficult to keep from laughing at the way he reacted. If I changed to my human form after he gets back, then there'd be a lot of "why didn't you help me"-s. So, I suppose I should wait.


	2. Embarrassed in a Book

LOTS OF MAKING OUT! And freaking out. human!Nomi x Randy is going on between the pages. I'm hilarious. No, anyways TO READ OR NOT TO READ, hurry and decide, bro.

* * *

Randy huffed, realizing that his book was glowing. "Sorry Howard, it's going to have to wait," he mumbled, opening the book and shlooping in. When he settled on a spot on the ground he offered a fake smile. "So, what am I doing today, nomicon?" No reply; not even a doodle in response. He frowned, "uh... hello? Nomicon? ...Hello?" Finally he saw a blink of light,, and before he knew it, there was a meditating boy with him. He tilted his head, "uh... am I supposed to spar?" The boy looked up, his green eyes fairly glossy. His hair was read like the many marks on his clothes. "No, Randy, come sit over here." Randy glanced around, not noticing the blush on the boy's cheeks. "So... is this a meditation lesson?" The boy huffed, "well, uh... n-no. You see, I, uh... b-brought you here because I, um... w-wanted to ask you something" Randy derped, "you seem flustered. Is it bad? Are you firing me?" The boy jumped up, "_no!_ I mean... uh... so, let's walk." The boy's face was bright red by now, and Randy noticed, "are you mad at me?" The boy began to chuckle before grabbing Randy in a tight embrace, "you _dork_, I'm not mad, no." Randy began to blush himself, "are you the nomicon?" The boy giggled girlishly, "took you long enough, my ninja. And call me Nomi." Randy blushed harder at the nickname 'my ninja', "so, why _am _I here?"

"You don't sleep well," Nomi muttered. Randy tilted his head blankly. "W-well, as you know, I am a conscious being, and so... well, whenever you 'shloop' in me-I mean in the book-you drool." Randy flushed deeply, more red than Nomi, "oh man, i-is that like licking you!?" Nomi giggled again, "not really, but I'm sure you've been mocked, and I don't like thinking that my ninja is being made-actually, forget it!" Nomi was blushing deeper, too. Randy went back to confusion, but could't reply before Nomi was kissing him. His eyes were so wide, and Nomi stepped back, burying his face in his hands, "oh man, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I just_ kissed _you! Oh nooo!" Randy smiled, moving Nomi's hands away from his face and kissing back. Though they were both so incredibly red, it seemed natural. Nomi grinned, "um, you may have a lot of explaining with you 'bro', Randy." Randy kissed him again, and this time they were both into it. "So," Randy said when they finally pulled apart to breathe, "is this why your pages were pink that one time?" Nomi looked away, "well, I, uh... y-yes..." Randy laughed, pecking Nomi, "you are adorable." Finally doodles appeared, but they weren't words. They were hearts, plus a few tiny stars. Nomi's eyes were incredibly glossy as Randy chuckled softly, "_so _cute." They kissed again, "you should get back to your bro. I think it's been, like, an hour." Randy gasped, "oh man, you're right! But before I go!" They made out one more time before randy fell through a hole with a blushing Nomi waving at him.

* * *

Randy fell after he slooped back, and Howard stared at his blushing face, "dude, you were in there for over an_ hour_! What was going on?" Randy was spacing out, thinking about the soft feel of Nomi's lips before finally realizing his friend's question. "Oh, well, I, uh... l-let's play the game! Or, wait, what were we ki-talking-about?" Howard sat in front of his bro, "what happened! Tell me!" Randy gulped, realizing some of Nomi's spit could have been there too and he blushed again. "W-well, uh, Nomi was just telling me about, uh, meditation. And then we talked about my, um... s-sleeping problems, and we, uh... w-we... andthenwemadeout!" Howard rubbed his neck, "wait, Nomi? The nomicon? You nicknamed the book. And what was that last part?" The book glowed bright enough for Randy to know what he wanted. Randy gulped, "n-no... he nicknamed himself, but, uh... we kinda made out..." He smiled nervously, "wait... you made out... with a book? And you're calling it a him, now, too!?" Randy nodded, ignoring the bright red light that was shaping itself into ribbons. They formed a body, Nomi to be specific. Randy blushed brightly, "wh-Nomi!?" The boy stood infront of them now in super sweet clothes and cape; that was something even Howard had to admit. The book was gone and Nomi sat down in the meditation position, "yes, my little ninja?" Nomi grinned at the way Randy blushed before looking at Howard with a glare. Howard looked especially nervous with the way the cape's inside turned into two battling figures; of which Randy remembered from when he had to deal with Franz Nukid. He blushed again, looking away. "Okay, s-so, uh, H-Howard. Th-this is Nomi. And, uh, I'm sure N-Nomi knows y-you." Nomi stood up, analyzing Randy's face. "Oh, hey, Randy. Next time you change clothes? You probably shouldn't do it in front of me." Randy flushed, twitching now. Nomi laughed, "Randy! Come on, my ninja, you know you haven't done that!" He winked, "yet." Randy screeched from embarrassment into his hands and Nomi laughed. He hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. Howard groaned, rolling his eyes. Nomi left whispering something and nipping his red ear. "What'd he say?" Randy shuddered at a thought, "h-he s-s-said that he n-needed to borrow some of... of my clothes. T-to be less suspicious." Howard looked towards Randy's room, "thank goodness it's spring break; no more NNS." Randy sighed, "no, McFist and the Sorceror won't quit..."

* * *

Nomi smiled, wondering if he should go with this or that, but his style was from eight hundred years ago, so... "Um... uh... er... R-Randy!" Randy walked to the door, "yeah?"

"I need help..." Randy huffed, preparing for the worst as he opened the door. His face wasn't red anymore, but that didn't last. No, Nomi wasn't entirely nude; he had only removed his cape and his shirt, but his figure made Randy flush hard. "What do you, um, need?" Nomi puffed out his cheeks, "dude, come on, help me with my clothes; I have no idea what to wear so I blend in. Without looking exactly like you, I mean." Randy nodded, shutting the door. Howard grumbled about the stupid book, demolishing their friendship, NNS, etc. Nomi couldn't help but sneak up on Randy, kissing his neck as he searched through his drawers. He squeaked in surprise, but didn't resist. Nomi smiled, "so, uh... are we dating now?" Randy nodded, turning around and kissing his book's cheek. "Course." He shoved a shirt and jeans Nomi's way, "now change. Not here, go to the bathroom. Or something." Nomi huffed playfully, grabbing the doorknob and opening the door. He stepped on an ice cube, but didn't slip, "real nice, Howard." He walked towards the bathroom, but his stomach beginning to churn. Before he even closed the door, he vomited in the sink. "I forgot I do that in this form..." He closed the door and changed after cleaning the sink. It took him a matter of seconds for everything.

He headed back to Randy's room, and was surprised to see Randy without his jacket. He walked over, rubbing his neck, "hey, Randy... s-since I'm only here for three more years... I don't think this is a good ideAH!" He was pinned down, his mouth being explored by Randy. A soft moan escaped, mostly out of shock, though. "Let's not plan ahead, kay," Randy panted, pulling himself away just long enough to say it. Nomi smiled and nodded, this time it was his turn.

* * *

Howard, blushing, folding his arms, "you two are so loud!" The couple blushed to same same extent. "My apologies," Nomi mumbled. "S-Sorry, dude," Randy muttered. Nomi looked at the game Howard was playing, then at Randy. He smiled, "play the... Grave Puncher with your buddy, Randy. I need to go do something." He changed into the nomicon, plopping on the floor. Randy derped, then huffed, "rude." Howard threw a controller Randy's way, "you're going down." Randy grinned, "yeah right!"

* * *

I hope this wasn't too terrible? Responses are greatly appreciated, and I'd be glad to see what you guys think of my writing style; though, I'll admit it now that it could be a lot better...


End file.
